custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranger Sierra
Ranger Sierra is a Mark VII Advanced Jaeger activated on January 17th, 2031. Sierra was developed to combat both Kaiju and any Jaegers built by Precursors. The appearance of Precursor Danger influenced the development of Ranger Sierra's weapon systems, which include the AXP Anti-Jaeger cannon. After her completion, Sierra was stationed at the Baltimore Shatterdome. Much about Sierra is classified. History Construction on Ranger Sierra began in 2028, after Precursor Danger entered through the Breach and went on a rampage through Seattle. Sierra reportedly cost over $350 billion, as the United States wished to build the most powerful and durable Jaeger in the world, one that could take on Precursor Jaegers and Kaiju alike for a long time. She was completed in late 2029, however, training her pilots took 14 months due to her very new and advanced systems. However, once Sierra was launched in 2031, she immediately proved herself a force to be reckoned with by defeating the Category V Kaiju Yaramazi solo off the coast of Maryland. Sierra used her speed to lead Yaramazi away from the coast and then made quick work of the kaiju with one LX-250 Anti-Kaiju Missle. After being twice deployed to Camp Lejeune to provide quick reaction backup to Strike Group Auditore, Sierra was sent to the Arctic Ocean, where it faced two Category IVs, codenamed Tarus and Sincho and a Category V, Tyrant. with backup far away. Using her LX-250 missiles to kill Tarus and Sincho from long range, Sierra was ambushed by Tyrant. With assistance from European warships, Sierra was able to finally kill the massive Catgeory V kaiju. Equipment Weapons LX-250 Anti-Kaiju missles: successor to the WMB2x90 Missiles used by Striker Eureka. The LX-250 has a longer range then the WMB2x90, and also have an upgrade in the form of a radar guidance system. ITB-24 Mk. III Plasma Cannon: Upgraded I-19 Plasmacaster found on Gipsy Danger. The ITB-24 is significantly more powerful than the I-19, however, it has a longer charge time at 10.5 seconds. CF-910 Cauderizing Fists: Each fist contains standard issue carbon nanotubes which transfer heat energy to cauderize and damage kaiju. AXP Anti-Jaeger Cannon: The newest weapon and unique to Ranger Sierra. Designed to take down rouge Jaegers, the cannon features a hybrid EMP/projectile system. Firing an armour piercing shell that produces a contact electro-magnetic pulse on impact, physically damaging the targeted Jaeger while also damaging its electronics. Non-Combat Equipment Z-40 Escape System: Essentially the TY/Escape Hatch system found on most other Jaegers, Z-40 is just the United States production number. TrafiiCon Dedicated Situation Management Processor: The TraffiCon Dedicated Situation Management Processor (TCDSMP) is multi-core powerful processing unit that is used to map the situation out in a manner that is easier for the pilots to comprehend. It also uses mathematical algorithms and models based on past kaiju activities and tactics to provide a very tentative (albeit often accurate) predictions over the course of the battle. However, instead of putting this information onto a display, the TCDSMP places the data directly into the pilot's minds, making a seamless and continuous flow of foresight between the two pilots. Operations Pilots Ethan Davis: Recruited as a High School student, Davis was selected because of physical size as a football player, but also because of his mental abilities. With test scores through the roof and high drift compatibility, he was ideal for such a Jaeger. His mental strength means Davis imposes his fighting style and body language onto his co-pilot, and Sierra's fighting and body language are a reflection of this. Jon Coleman: Also recruited as a high school student, he was selected because of his drift compatibility. Coleman set records on the drift preparation tests, and he is very skilled and receptive in the drift. Additionally, he is very cerebral, and can plan and adjust to many situations. Body Language The body language of the Jaeger is comparable to that of an American Football Linebacker, mostly due to her pilot Ethan Davis. Fighting Style Swift but powerful, Sierra's fighting style focuses on physical brutalization of the Kaiju. Using her size and strength, Sierra often charges kaiju and bullies them to the ground, sometimes football tackling kaiju to the ground. Once the Kaiju is down, the Jaeger makes use of her LX-250 missles or ITB-24 Plasma cannon to finish the kaiju. The "power jam" power move involves jamming Sierra's open palms into the chest of a kaiju, football lineman style, which not only shoves the kaiju a great distance but can also cause damage to the internal organs and skeleton of the kaiju. "Ground and pound" is a power move in which the Jaeger clothesline tackles the kaiju with the left arm and then drops the weighted right elbow onto the kaiju. Ground and pound is capable of immobilizing kaiju, such as Sierra did to Yaramazi. Delpoyments 1. Yaramazi Sierra's first delpoyment came on January 22nd, 2031, less than a week after her final activation, when Baltimore LOCCENT picked up the Category IV Kaiju Yaramazi heading towards Baltimore. Sierra was barely deployed in time to defend the Ten-Mile line. Taunting Yaramazi (in a manner similar to Cherno Alpha's signature fist pound), Sierra attracted the attention of the kaiju and led it away from the city. Using the Ground and Pound power move, Sierra elbow dropped Yaramazi with such force that the kaiju's lower spine was shattered, completely immboilzing the kaiju and paralyzing its legs. Sierra then finished off Yaramazi with one LX-250 missile. 2. Tarus, Sincho, and Tyrant Coming not as soon as previously thought. Kaiju Kills 2031 1. Yaramazi-Category 5 2. Tarus-Category 4 3. Sincho-Category 4 4. Tyrant-Category 5 Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Mark VIII Category:Black